The Scantily Clad Flapper and the Proper Gentleman
by InuxKagLover2011
Summary: In an alternate universe, where the One Piece gang and co. are in the real world. It's the 1920's and Nami's got her first real job as a flapper, (a dancer). Paulie is friends with Luffy and Usopp, who bring him to the club- but he doesn't know that there's been a change to the club; there are dancers! What happens when Paulie gets to know one of these unabashed dancing girls?
1. The Innocent Beginning

A/N: Okay, first one piece fic- ever. Inspired by my love for the anime and manga, as well as my friends in the OP verse on Aniroleplay.

Disclaimer: I, InuxKagLover2011, do not own One piece. Never have, never will. The owner is one Eiichiro Oda; and he's doing a fine job with it.

* * *

Our story starts in the small town of Grandville in the state of New Jersey, 1921. The time of the rising bars and night clubs, gambling and illegal drinking. Women were starting to work, albeit under the table; metaphorically speaking, of course.

One particular club had just gotten a new dancer, a flapper with bright orange hair and hazel orbs. She was somewhat of an average height for a girl at the ripe and tender age of 19. Nami was her name and she was placed under the care of two of the older women who'd started the previous month; one with unnatural bright bubblegum hair and bright green eyes that shone like fresh cut grass in the spring time. The other woman, looked more mature with her straight dark hair and piercingly crystal blue eyes.

The first woman, Jewelry Bonney or "Bon-Bon" for short, wore a short dress that barely covered her thighs and had little sequins that would sparkle and shine every time one of the lights above the stage hit them.

The more mature looking woman, her name was Robin Nico, but everyone just called her Robin. She wore more of a dark, seductive outfit. For the times, it was a bit on the racy side; what looked to be a leather or even a black lace brazier or more rather a corset with a brazier top, covered her chest. Of course, when she wasn't on the stage, she wore a shawl to protect her body from weary looks and the occasional touchy-feely drunk. But, on the bottom, she wore a pair of knee high nylons, connected to a garter belt that latched onto small clips on the bottom of her corset.

It was these two women who were going to teach the new dancer how to get the money she would need to work in this business. Of course for extra protection, the club's owner, Roronoa Zoro trusted his bartender to handle the extra roudy men. Zoro couldn't always be accounted for, being that he worked so hard to keep the joint afloat, he couldn't always stay awake during business hours.

Sanji, also known as Black Leg, for his lightening fast kicks that would leave a man black with bruises for weeks, stood behind the bar. He had wanted the job, originally because he enjoyed to serve and make others happy with his art of cooking and knowledge of fine alcohol. But, since the entrance of the flapper girls, he'd really started loving his job. He didn't even mind that the boss man with unnaturally mossy green hair slept most of the time, anymore.

Bonney and Robin brought Nami up to the bar to meet Sanji, before the club opened. Of course, the girl was shy. Sanji was a good looking 21 year old man, who seemed to know how to charm the ladies. "Why hello there, my lovely lady. I am Sanji, most of our patrons know me as Black Leg though. I'm here to serve them drinks and get them plastered enough to give gracious tips to you and the other girls, but I'm also here to make sure they don't go too far and become inappropriate towards you." His smile was charming as he reached out for her hand, bringing it to his mouth for a chaste kiss.

Nami's cheeks flushed when she felt the warmth of his lips against her hand. All she could do was nod her head and mumble a thank you to him. Her wide, almost totally innocent eyes seemed out of place in this non-innocent club, where women dressed in short dresses and danced for the entertainment of drunken men.  
But that would soon change.

* * *

A/N: Review! :D Tell me what you like and don't like. But, be gentle..~ ;D


	2. The Rough Meeting

A/N: Well? How was it? Was it good? Bad? Wish I'd keep going? Want me to shut up and do-it-already? Okay then! I get it, I get it! o:

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'! Not even the best parts of my name. o: So sad. Here's Chapter 2.

* * *

Two years, she'd been working for two years now as a flapper in the club owned by Zoro. Nami had grown as a woman and as a flapper. No longer was she the shy and innocent girl of 19. She was 21, able to drink on her breaks, if she so pleased. Sanji still flirted with her, and Bonney and Robin had become her best friends.

Of course, the girl had gained regular fans, as had Bonney and Robin. A particular group came in every Saturday. Well, more like a small group of 2. One of them was rather good looking, had a 'bad-boy' look to him, with a scar under his right eye and his messy black locks. Of course, he was the one who couldn't hold his alcohol very well and always became loud and boisterous. Singing songs that would remind anyone of the days of old, where ships and pirates were common for just about anyone to see.

The second man, he was medium-to-dark complexion, at least next to his buddy. His nose was long and rounded- his name, Usopp; though, she cared not to remember his last name. She could have sworn that she had seen someone who resembled him somewhere before. But, where, she knew not.

The two men almost always ended up at the bar, watching as the three girls did their own routines on the stage. The first, Monkey D. Luffy, the 'bad-boy,' had for the most part tipped the three well. Nami could have sworn the boy was loaded. He almost always looked dressed to impress, even when totally wasted on whiskey. She couldn't tell who his favorite dancer was, it seemed he had no preferences.

The other man; the one with the long nose though, he liked the serious looking woman. He'd always shouted louder when Robin stepped foot on stage. Nami would always be behind the stage or next to Sanji, trying to suppress her giggles. She could see Bonney on the other side of the room, or peaking out from behind the stage's curtain, doing the same as herself.

But, this day was different. This time, the two had brought someone new. A tall blonde man with goggles on top of his head. He looked like no better than a gambling fool, in his denim jacket and his faded t-shirt and fading dark pants. He resembled one of the men who worked at the wharf downtown. How could such a man as Monkey D. Luffy, who dressed in suits made of the finest material, know such a man as Paulie Fore?

It was baffling.

Nevertheless, Paulie was now a patron of the club, for all intents and purposes. Making her way to Luffy, Usopp and Paulie; her form was covered in a seductive, bathing-suit type piece. The top of the frilly 'innocent' lilly-white fabric was cut into a heart neckline whereas the bottom stopped at the junction between her thighs, showing her long creamy legs to the three men.

Luffy smiled to Nami, calling to her; "hey Namiii~! Lookin' good!" That was all he could say, for the young man had been to a club before reaching the Three Beri's, the name of Zoro's club. Usopp, who was next to the sharply dressed drunken man nodded to Nami and he took the man to his regular seat at the bar and settled him over the counter.

"Hey Sanji, can I get him a coffee? I think he may need to sober up a bit." The bartender nodded, having always kept a coffee pot under the counter and out of sight of the boss man. He wouldn't like if the man was serving coffee to the customers. They were supposed to drink, drink, drink, until they couldn't tell how much they spent on the dancers or the alcohol. But, Sanji had grown to become friends with this small group, and Luffy looked like he needed a pick-me-up.

Back with Nami, the girl looked to the new comer. His cheeks were a shade of red she hadn't seen on anyone in the club before. Reaching out, she attempted to place her hand onto his forehead, but was forced to jump back when the man said in a loud voice, "you're not supposed to show so much skin! What an improper woman!"

All the orange haired girl could do was raise he eyebrow to him and look around at the rest of the people in the room; which wasn't much, since the club hadn't officially opened for the night.

Usopp laughed as he came back over to Paulie and Nami, placing a hand on his buddy's shoulder, leaning in he whispered into the blonde man's ear. "Paulie, buddy, pal. She's dressed like that, because that's how she gets her job done. Look at her, she's good looking, don't you think?"

Paulie's eyes widened and his cheeks flared even darker; something Nami didn't think even possible. But, it was. "She.. She dresses so indecently... For a job!?"

"Duh.. This is a night club!" Nami said with a flush of her own and an annoyed voice as she turned to disappear behind a door found to the back of the bar, her bottom making a pretty seductive sight as she strutted away from the men.

* * *

A/N: Dun-Dun-Dunnnnn. Such a harsh meeting. Oh well, Paulie's so cute when he's yelling at dancers, isn't he? Well my followers, how's it going so far? Like it? hate it? Tell me in a review! :D


End file.
